1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of display panels, and more particularly, a display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD is widely applied to a display terminal, such as a mobile communication device, personal computers (PCs), televisions (TVs) and so on owing to its advantages of high display quality, low price, portable convenience, etc.
Generally, the LCD is formed by upper and lower substrates and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the upper and lower substrate. The substrate is formed by glass, electrodes and so on. One method of gate driving is to fabricate a gate driving circuit on a chip on film (COF) and then to bond the COF to a display panel or to bond the gate driving circuit to a display panel directly, which costs a lot in production. The gate driving circuit is more vulnerable to wear and tear once the load of the display panel is heavy, which causes the gate driving circuit at high temperature. Besides, stage-transmittance abnormality easily occurs to the LCD produced by means of gate driving, thereby deteriorating the display quality when the LCD is used in a particular environment like in a high-temperature or low-temperature environment.